cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jefren Railwaver
Summary Jefren Railwaver (Born 2 years before the phantom menace) was born on Nar Shadda to Malek Railwaver (a.k.a darth reaper) and Ruby Railwaver. Later on becoming an orphan living on the streets of Nar Shadda, fending for himself looking for a way to get of of his homeworld. Not knowing his hidden power he was a threat to everyone. Later at age 18 gaining full control over his hidden power. Personality Jef was really chearful when he was young later at age 5 developing a do or die attitude due to his time fending for himself. Later at age 10 he was more serious and heroic. And at age 18 he was very heroic and quick thinking and stuborn. Early Life Jef was born on Nar Shadda to a sith and a bounty hunter. Minutes after he was borned his father left him and his mother passed away. He then was sent to a orphanage to be raised,but later at age 3 ran away because he was treated cruly. He had no home so he lived on the streets. part of his everyday life was survival. 2 years passed and Jef was attacked by a mercenary gang and kept fighting with them for a year at diffrent times. Later in that year he found a ship to naboo and he snuck inside. on naboo he met his Stepbrother Dexter Cruisemarker. Life On Naboo Meanwhile on naboo he met his father Malek Railwaver again in a village near the queen amidala's palace .. Jef was still furious that he just left jef but later forgave his father because thats what his mother would have wanted . 2 years passed and Jef was now 7yrs old and much more powerful than before. 3 months passed and his father told him a secret of what jef really was ...... Malek told him that jef was 1/3 zabrak and 1/3 human but never told him the last thing he was because space pirates came to naboo and killed everyone expet dexter and jef and some villagers . Jef went to get revenge on the pirates but was stopped by the spirit of his father telling him to let the pirates go and then told him the last part of his heritage .. he was 1/3 sayian. Recuitment to the jedi order 1 year passed and jefren was now 8yrs old. One day a jedi named mical black came and took jef and dex to the jedi temple. there yoda decided to make them both padawans because they where fully trained int he force,but still needed to pass the test to become padawans. Dex and jef passed with flying colors and trained under the watchful eye of jedi master mical black. Becoming a knight 4 years passed and jef was now 12yrs old and it was time for him to become a knight . Jef took the test and passed but dex decided to become a member of the yellow hornets. During that time jef and mical went to ryloth to find out about the order of the shadows. mical was almost killed by a sith knight but saved by a enraged jef. the sith wounded jef by impaling him with a lightsaber in the stomach. mical tried to save jef but was brought down by the sith. enraged of the death of mical jef turned into a super sayian with the strenght of a zabrak and brains of a human and speed of a sayian. Jef fired his revenger attack at the sith destroying him. The Galactic Mariens jef later on joined the galactic mariens and befriended sargent jason the leader. Jef was one of the strongest ones in the squad . His power rivaled everyones exept jason's power far exeding his own. Jef used his power to battle for good and justice. One of his hardest fights where againsts dexter morpdust jason's brother. The mariens also tried to detroy nova corp and the dark nebula. it was a long war and the mariens won. jason supossably killed the leader of the dark nebula . ''Betrayal '''Years passed and Jef was now 18 . jef was a jedi master with a padawan named Redge Yanto . Jef was now more powerful than anyone and now rivaled jasons power. Jef fell in love with a beutiful woman named selena bluemoon, also did jason and jef's best friend jango shadowheart. jango,jason , and jef where rejected (due to Selena's secert dead lover). Jef did not know what was coming next ...... betrayal. On kamino jef was training with his nephew captian cloaker. selena and her brother drake bluemoon saw jef and cloaker train until cloaker was shot by an aroow but then healed. out of nowhere appeared jason and his master jesse. jef thought they where visiting but jason attacked jef and jesse attacked cloaker and selena. everyone was very hurt until jef became full of raged and turned into a super sayian then into a super sayian 2 . Jef shot his super kamehameha at jason and then his final flash wave at jesse knocking them both out then blowing jesse into oblivion. jason then challenged jef but where evenly matched. jef then fired his final avenger wave ( simaller to the revenger wave ) wining the fight and knocking out jason .' ' ' aftermath of the betrayal once the fight was over cloaker jef and selena escaped to ryloth where they all decided to make the ultimate rebellion against the mariens. jef then later told selena that he has fellings for her and the only reason he tried to win the fight against jason was to kepp her alive,which in a way sparked their releationship. the ultimate rebellion after the aftermath jef stormed jason's palace and took info and eliminated most of his troopers. jef later on trains had with cloaker and dex to become chaos super sayian. although they are never seen turning into super sayian 3,4 and 5 jef is the only one to reach chaos form while dex stays normal and cloaker reaches his dark super form way stronger than any form or living creature alive . the unsca airborn unit jef later stops his rebellion due to the defunct of the mariens and joins the unsca airbron unit and befriends another fellow survivor sayian.... jaller racer . the two train with cloaker and dex turning into hyper sayians . fusion with jaller during battle alongside jaller jef and jaller fuse {via fusion cuffs ) to form jellren and dominate their opponents . abilitys garlic gun : able to detroy planets and turn opponets to dust super kamehameha : able to destory planets and opponets and spaceships special beam cannon : able to detroy opponets chaos rage : powers up stats and fires a huge volly of force powered energy beams at target avenger wave : able to destroy anything if at the right power and ammount of rage final avenger wave : same as the avenger wave but with more power revenger wave : same as the final avenger wave but with x5 the original power super revenger wave : able to destroy a galaxy and towns and citys and planets and the target power but x10 of the powe of the revenger wave final explosion : an attack that detroys anything and spreads for 10 miles leaving a huge creator in the ground also taking the users life final gun ; fusion attack between jaller and jef force malestorm force push force lighting force sence flight transformations super sayian super sayian 2 chaos super sayian hyper super sayian hyper super sayian 2 hyper super sayian 4 mystic jedi wepon of choice lightsaber (created on ilum) sword ( gaven to by a elder on nar shadda also jef's first wepon) pistols ( found on mustafar after a cllone commander got shot down my one of his own men) rifle (taken from a mercenary on geonosis ) Terror in the fortress Jef worked with the BlueMoon Alliacne and BlueMoon Government before he joined the unscm airborn unit. One day while he was with his friend Drake BlueMoon (leader of the bluemoon alliance) and Senator? Selena BlueMoon ( leader of the BlueMoon Government) a strange man came to the fortress on Kamino acting suspicous. the staff at the fortress only found out little about the strange man, he had a super bomb set in the power generator. the janitor ran to the office where Jef,Drake and Selena were talking about in important issue. the janitor had little time to talk so he quickly spoke and by the time was done the bomb blew the generator disabling everything in the fortress. the staff was all killed. the strange man who set the bomb set another one but one that will destroy the entire platform the fortress was on. with all the ships destroyed there seemend no was out exept swiming but the exits where all jammed and blocked by falling debri. Sacrafice time was runing out and air was low . it seemed like the end until the janitor suggested that someone would fly up with the bomb. drake and jef where the only ones who could fly at the moment , jef decided that he should go because if drake died selena would loose her brother, drake thought that also so jef grabbed the bomb but drake took it and flew into space but then was knocked out by jef who then took the bomb far from where it was to blow .... he was already in the atmosphere when it blew destroying jef at the same time . " at least they are safe from the bomb..." were jef's final words. A hero's comeback An hour after the bimb blew in deep space drake managed to use detonators to get out of the damaged fortress. somewhere in the rubble of the top of the fortress lied jef who was dead .... for 1 hour & 45 minutes. drake and selena went to a hospital to see if jef was alive. a while later the doctor told drake and selena jef was alive but had a problem with one of his systems. Recovery after that every one (exept the doctor who was resting at his house) went to sleep in a seat in the room jef was in. in the morning jef was fully recovered but was put in a bacta tank to fully heal. once he was fully healed jef promised to selena and drake to never risk his life again . family and allies )malek railwaver : father ( dead } ruby railwaver : mother (dead ) dexter cruisemarker : stepbrother ( alive) mical black : master (dead) jaller racer : friend (alive) jango shadowheart : best friend (alive) sargent jason ; friend , rival , ennemy ( unknown probably alive ) Redge Yanto : student (alive) drake bluemoon ; friend ( dead ) selena bluemoon : friend/crush ( dead ) android 21 (a.k.a evil jefren): modified clone ( dead ) captian cloaker ( a.k.a lord darkend) : nephew (alive) galacticmarien21 : half brother (alive) Bryce Kray (Chancellor): Good Freind, Chancellor (Unkown Probably Alive) Aqua Hydrohunter : Friend, Enemy (In Hiding probably alive) Hiding : Jeffren is currently in hidding waiting for the right time to reture. He now goes by the name The shadow ( did not change his name ) He has also visited Korriban to study tulak hord and learn his and revans powers. Category:Male Characters Category:The Galactic Marines Category:Jedi Master Category:Republic UNSCNA Airborn Unit Category:Zabraks Category:Humans Category:Member Category:General Category:Jedi Category:Assasin